


Nightmare

by Ezabelle



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 1981), Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezabelle/pseuds/Ezabelle
Summary: I'm sure the 'Penfold has a nightmare' thing has been done a million times. It's now a million and one :)Originally written March 2019
Relationships: Danger Mouse/Ernest Penfold
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> DM's cheese print pyjamas are from this wonderful art by Flint - https://twitter.com/MouseNoises/status/918196654670598144

It was the middle of the night and all should have been quiet, but small sniffles and tip-toed footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway, punctuated by the squeaks of a teddy hugged tight.

A small hamster in a Giraffe Warriors onesie was on his way to the bedroom of a white mouse in cheese print pyjamas.

When Penfold got to the end of Danger Mouse's bed, he hesitated. He didn't want to disturb his partner but the nightmare had felt so real! He needed to know that the mouse was alright.

Penfold sniffled then wiped the tears from his eyes. He walked to the side of the bed, lifted the covers and climbed in next to Danger Mouse, snuggling in close.

As a reflex, Danger Mouse put his arm around Penfold and pulled him even closer.

The hamster let out a relieved sigh. He felt so much better just being in the mouse's arms. Penfold closed his eyes and listened to Danger Mouse's breathing. "Love you, DM" he said quietly and drifted off to sleep.

-

A couple of hours later, Danger Mouse awoke to find that he was no longer alone in his bed. He smiled as he realised that it was Penfold (and Bernard) that had joined him.

"Must have been another nightmare" the mouse said to himself then kissed the top of Penfold's head. He rubbed the hamster's back and hummed part of a lullaby that he knew.

Danger Mouse's heart melted when he saw Penfold smile in his sleep and snuggle in closer to the mouse.

"I love you, Penfold" Danger Mouse smiled and placed another kiss on the hamster's head. He then closed his eyes and dozed off with his partner still in his arms.


End file.
